A Game of Puppets
by Meta King
Summary: What if Anon was actually really snarky, but forced to join the club by the player? What if Anon was actually a character, with his own .chr file and everything? This branches off from part 3's amazing talk with Monika. (Note: Because I wrote this, there is therefore excessive swearing, though I'm toning it down more than I usually do to fit the theme.)


Hey there! Nice to meet ya! Just felt like writing a quick project to help me take a break from a much larger project, and ran with an idea I got from playing some Doki Doki Literature mods (Notably After Story and MC's Revenge, both of which are worth looking into if you're interested) and then I figured I might as well put it up onhere. It's not like I've put anything else on here, though I *Might* write some sequels after this one (Though this first one is definitely designed with a part two in mind).

* * *

"So... How do you feel?"

"Fuck you."

"Wow," Monika gave a cold and sickening glare. "You don't have to be so passive aggressive, is there something bothering you?" She said, as if there wasn't an enormous elephant in the room.

Well, technically there was nothing in the room, save for her and a few windows leading to a nihilistic envisionment of death itself.

"I'm not being passive aggressive," Anon slid a delicate pair of fingers through his slick black hair, trying to move away some of his bangs to better see the psychopath in front of him. "I'm just being aggressive."

Monika rested her elbows on the table, the only table in the entire classroom. "C'mon, please? I care about you, you know!" Her expression was pouted, but Anon forced his 'cute girl in peril' instincts to be put on hold.

"You killed Sayori." If he could of jumped out of his chair at that moment, leap forward, and strangle the girl in front of him, he would of.

The prep sighed. "Okay, first of all, it was a suicide-"

"That you forced her to make!" Anon interjected.

"Second of all," She continued, obviously choosing to ignore him. "She's just a fictional character anyway, it's not like she was sentient or anything. If you care about her that much, just re-download the game or something. I'm pretty sure it's free."

Anon glared daggers into her soul, if she even had one, that is. "She wasn't fictional to me."

Monika awkwardly averted her gaze, something that would of surprised him if he wasn't preoccupied with his own frustration. ""C'mon, can't you just let this go? She's not real, none of them were when you get down to it. It's pretty weird for me too, y'know."

She peered back at him with her green eyes. "I mean, what would you do if you figured out that literally your entire existence was a lie, and that you could alter reality itself? There's a reason it took me a few days before I did anything big, I was pretty weirded out!" The fact that she spoke in such an amused tone only infuriated Anon even more.

"Maybe not kill those that were your best friends until then? You know, like a normal human being with emotions?"

Another sigh. "You're not getting this, are you? All that matters is that I'm here, I'm sentient, you're here, and I love you."

"Oh really?" Anon crossed his arms skeptically.

"Of course, I mean it's kinda awkward right now, not being able to see your face, but that's fine!" She put on another warm smile that screamed 'I'm yandere.' "I'll find a way to get out of here, and then we can truly be together.

Frustration is something not usually intended for dating sim protagonists, but this one had definitely broken that trend. "I- So you don't even care about me then? The actual person who is actually right in front of you?" He would of been more annoyed if it weren't for that fact that her not holding any affections onto his name was quite the relief.

"Oh no, I love you Anon!" She gazed longingly into his sights. "I just wish we wouldn't have to use an intermediate."

"That's me you're talking about!"

Monika whirled one of her long ribbons away from her face. "Look, I know it's weird that I'm talking to you like this, but you're gonna have to roll with it."

"I'm not some surrogate here," He groaned. "I actually exist too! I'm right here! Talking to you! Talking to you, in this satanic room of emptiness that looks like it's trying to kill me just from atmosphere! Looking at you, a psychopathic murderous freak who doesn't understand the concept of human morality, is me, some guy who's extremely fucking concerned about the situation!"

He had said more than he had meant to, but it didn't seem to bother Monika all that much. "Oh, I'm sorry... Is the room too disturbing? I can't do much about that right now, sorry."

The situation was maddening for Anon, his reality had crumbled before him in just a few days and the cause of it all just wanted to talk to some guy who was supposedly controlling him. "No! Don't change the goddamn subject here! I'm here for crying out loud, stop ignoring me already!" His throat almost hurt from the shouting, and he wondered how one's cognition is stimulated when you're really an AI, though apparently he's supposed to know.

"You're acting... Off." Monika said with a faint hint of concern. "Is something wrong? Are you still there Joker-underscore-X-underscore-Makoto?"

"Joker-what-now?"

Moniko stood up with a stern look of determination. "That's it, I think something went wrong here... I'm gonna reboot the game after I look into something." Before Anon had the slightest of chances to react, she darted her hand upwards, snapping them together with a magnificent crackle.

Then, just then, just like that, it was all over. Vision, sight, smell, touch, hunger, thirst, panic, thought, and everything else disappeared for Anon. It was like he was dead, but still living through it, and if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't able to have an opinion, he would of been terrified by the situation.

An infinite amount of infinitely long centuries passed in this thoughtless abyss of nothingness as nothing crossed his mind. The void was all that existed, and he was equal part of it, unable of any real permanent existence.

"Oh, that's weird, I didn't notice that before." A voice echoed from the abyss, sending a wave of logical thought back into him, all which immediately turned negative when he realized it was Monika speaking. "It looks like you have your own .chr file, it was just hidden away in the game folder."

It took Anon a few moments before he realized what language she was even speaking in, let alone the meaning of her words. Then he remembered the reason he'd grown distaste for the high-schooler, she killed Sayori and the rest of the literature club. And, apparently, everything was a computer game, which wasn't an appealing revelation.

"I'm just gonna move this into the character file with the others, I wanna keep it simpler like that... Plus I'll get to keep an eye on you, Anon!"

An eternity doesn't describe the amount of time spent as Anon rushed though his thoughts, not used to having so many of them despite having numerous until a few seconds ago. After a few billion infinitely long stretches of time, he could finally remember his own name.

"Oh, that looks like it messed you up a bit there... You okay?" Again, it was Monika's irritating voice.

"No, and I've never been okay since you've done literally anything!"

"I guess the whole character thing really did a number on you, Anon..." A pause filled the already empty space before Monika filled it back up again with her speech. "You know, I need something better to call you than just Anon... Make it simpler, easier to distinguish you and my boyfriend.

Even though he hated her with a passion, that was still harsh. "Just call him whatever you did earlier, my name's kinda my name."

"Hm... I know, my boyfriend's computer title had Makoto in it, I'll just call you that and him Anon!"

"What? No, you call him Makoto, I don't want my name changed! My name's Anon!"

"Not anymore!" Makoto felt a flash of energy in his own consciousness. "Now it's Makoto, pretty boring name if you ask me."

Makoto groaned internally, but that manifested as a simple groan. "My name's not Makoto! It's Makotohgoddamnit!" He wasn't stupid, it didn't take him long to realize that he couldn't remember his own name.

"See? I knew you'd get used to it quick, you were always great with that at the club."

"Yeah, because you forced me too."

"No, that was all Anon's work, I didn't even know I could control you until now, which I'm gonna do by the way."

"Could you please not?"

"You've been really sassy lately, let me see here... What would be good...?" Another few moment sized eternities passed before Monika spoke up again. "Ah, here we go, that should make it easier to talk to Anon!"

"Why do you care about Anon so much anyway?"

"Well, one I love him... And two, he's the only truly sentient being I've met so far."

"I'm sentient."

"No you're not."

Makoto tried to punch Monika, but then remembered that it was impossible without a material plane. "Sentience is a spectrum anyway! Why is it so important to you what plane of reality you're in, aren't you in one already?"

"I guess you just wouldn't understand, you haven't even scratched the surface yet. Once you see what's past these walls, you'll get it."

"Whatever... Just know that I hate you with a burning passion. What even is it that you did to me anyway? Possessed me? Made me a yandere like Yuri? Turn me suicidal like Sayori? Make me... Like Natsuki?"

Monika's giggle sent a chill down Makoto's nonexistent spine. "No, silly! There aren't as many options, so I'm just settling for complete and unquestioning love and devotion."

"Goddammit..." Makoto despairingly moaned. "Why? Why the fuck are you such a twisted satanic monster!?"

"Oh, and I disabled any physical aggression."

"Fuck you."

Suddenly, the eternal blackness morphed into an eternal whiteness, which would of caused Makoto to flinch if he had eyes. "Hold on, I think Anon is starting the game back up again! I'm glad to see he came back after I had to shut it down like that, I'm gonna have to need to apologize to him!"


End file.
